Peaky Blinders short stories
by sweet-things-4-life
Summary: All the imagines I have written for Peaky Blinders
1. Telling Alfie that you love him

You walked in Alfie's office.

"Alfie, I need to talk to you." You said to him. He looked up from the papers on his desk, towards you.

"Y/N what happened?" He said to you.

You close the door of the office and walk towards a chair by his desk.

"I'm sorry about last night." You said to him. For the first time in the year you have been with Alfie, he said he loved you and you just froze. You didn't say anything back. You couldn't believe that it came out of his mouth. You were speechless.

"Alfie.." He was staring at you "I love you." You said to him.

He lays back on the chair with a smile on his face.


	2. Tommy showing up at your work

You worked at a library since you were 13 years old. You parents needed you to work so we could survive. So they asked the librarian if they had something for you. You were so happy that you parents not put you on the street trying to get some chain. They wanted a better life for you.

The library became your second home. If you felt sad, alone you came here. These was the only place you could feel safe from the world outside.

"Tommy Shelby in a library." You hear someone say behind you. You looked towards the voice and yes it was the true. Tommy Shelby was in the library. You looked at your books hoping he doesn't see you here. This was you safe place. Even being friends with Tommy, you didn't want him to know this was your safe haven.

"Y/N" Your heard someone say next to you. You looked towards the person and you saw Tommy staring at you.

"What are you doing here?" You asked him. He gives you a little smile and says "I'm here to pick a book." He says staring at a bookcase in front of him. You giggled a little bit. "You are here to pick up a children's book?" You said to him. He now reads one of the books in the bookcase.

"Yes.. voor Finn" he says

"What are you really doing here Tommy?" You ask him

"Ok.. I'm here to see you." He says looking straight at your eyes.

His light blue eyes just kills you. You had feelings for this man. But you promised yourself that you will never give in on this feelings. You wouldn't want to be in his world.

"Why?" You asked him.

"I want you to come with to a diner with me." He says to you. You look away from him.

"Why can't you ask somebody else?"

"Because I trust you Y/N"

"What do I have to do at the dinner?" You asked him. If you went somewhere with Tommy you know you had to make someone entertained. That was his way. He had business to take care off and it was person who accompanied him who entertained the people. That's what all the woman told you and what you heard from Arthur and John.

"Nothing" he says to you

"Come on Tommy. I know you. You don't just ask somebody to accompany you to dinner if you didn't need them to do something." You said to him.

You walked to a little table in the room. You took some books off the table and started walking towards another bookcase. Tommy was looking at you, seeing every movement you made. When you stood in front of the bookcase you had to be, Tommy starts walking towards you.

"I don't need you to do something. I just want you to go to dinner with me." He says in another tone you never heard him say. You looked at him. He was staring at you again with his blue eyes. You didn't say anything to him and kept doing what you were doing. "Maybe I should ask it different." He says. You stopped and looked towards him. He was looking down, he took a deep breath. looked you in the eyes and said.

"Will you go to dinner with me Y/N? Only the two of us."

Wait did you really heard it right. You were surprised. You didn't know what to say.


	3. Alfie telling Tommy that you're with him

"Where is she?" Tommy said, storming in to Alfie's office. Tommy was angry that you left him. A week ago you two got into a fight. You're angry at him because he was still in love with Grace. The fight got pretty bad, you walked out and never came back. You runned to London where Alfie took you in.

"Well well, sit down Tommy" Alfie said.

"Where is she Alfie, Where's Y/N." Tommy said.

"She's with me" Alfie said with a smile. "She's been staying with me."

"I want to talk to Y/N" Tommy said lighting up a cigarette.

"Boy, just leave she's with me. She doesn't want anything to do with you anymore," Alfie said to him.

Tommy left Alfie's office screaming your name. When nobody answered he left the bakery.


	4. Polly tries to match you up with Tommy

"Y/n I think you should really think about it." Polly said to you. "You too would be perfect for each other." You looked towards her. She was trying to get you together with one of her nephews for months and it really started to bother you.

"Polly for the last time no. I have a lot one my mind at the moment and I don't really thinking about dating someone at the moment." You said to her irritated.

"Okay I leave you alone." She says putting a cigarette in her mouth. "For now"

You looked at her and you shook your head with a smile on your face.

She smiled back "I will see you tomorrow y/n" she said and walked away.

The day past by quick. You had a few customers but not enough to keep the shop open.

You were closing the shop when Finn came running towards you.

"Y/n Polly needs you. She says you're the only one who can help her." He said to me

"What happened Finn?"

"She was laying on the ground when I came in and the she told me to go get you." He said to you.

You were pretty worried. You closed the shop and you runned with Finn back to Polly.

Finn opened the door and you walked in. In the kitchen you saw Polly standing making tea and with her was a man. Finn walks behind me into the kitchen.

"Finn there you are." The man says looking at Finn and back at you. Polly turns around at that moment. You don't even look towards her and you start walking out of the house.

"Y/n y/n" You heard Polly scream behind you.

You were now outside at the other side of the street from the house and you took a cigarette from your jacket and upi lighted it.

Polly walked towards you.

"Y/n I said I wouldn't give up. That was my nephew the only think you had to do was say Hi" She told you. You were pretty angry at her. She made you worried for nothing.

"Why should I?" You said to her irritated.

"Because…" you could see on her face she had no idea what to say, "because I said it and you know I'm always right." She says finally.

The man walks out of the house too. He walked to the other side of the streets were you and Polly were talking.

"Polly I need to go." The man says to her. He then looks at you and says "I can walk you home if you want. It's getting dark and the streets are not really save at the moment."

Polly looked at you and before you could say no she says "Yes Tommy please take her home." She pushed you towards him.

He gave you a little smile and you nod your head towards him and you both started walking towards your house.

* * *

You walk in silence till he finally breaks it by saying

"How do you know Polly?"

You looked towards him. "Well she was a good friend of my mom. She died a couple of years ago and since then Polly helped me out sometimes." You said to him

"She is always helping out" He said. Lighting a cigarette "I never saw you around the house." He says.

"I was forbidden.." You said to him, he looked a little bit shocked towards you. "… by Polly herself I tell you. She said once, you need to stay away from Shelby's I don't want you in that world. Those were her exact words."

He laughed a little bit. "She's right you know. A good looking woman like you should have stayed away from the Shelby's because when one starts to like you he never let's it go." He says to you

You didn't get it. What was he talking about. You reached your house and you opened your door. You looked back towards him.

"Thank you" You said to him "It was really nice of you to walk with me."

"Your welcome. I just didn't catch your name." He says.

"I'm y/n" you say to him

"I'm Tommy Shelby" he says to you. He gives you a little smile and starts walking away. "I see you tomorrow y/n"

You walked inside the house. What was he talking about you thought to yourself.


End file.
